piper's little secret
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: sometimes lives becomes a little to much....


Piper's little secret  
  
It was raining out winds howling through the house empty branches scratching the windows. And it seemed no one was home. If it not had been for the one little light coming out from under the door of Piper's room. Piper at the time is 16 years old it is friday night and piper is hunched over another book from school.  
  
Prue was once again out with andy and Phoebe had been invited to yet another sleep over. And grams was out with aunt gail and her friends.  
  
After having studied for a few hours Piper looks at the clock. Jees it was only eight o clock! the night wasn't even half over and here she sat at home alone once again. Bet that everybody else had a grant time by now. She got up from her chair and walked over to the mirror. She looked at her self. Was she getting fat? Oh great that is all she needed on top of these dumb glasses and braches. Great now she could look like the good year blimp as well.  
  
Disgusted she turned away from the image in the mirror. No wonder boys didnt ask her out. No wonder she didnt have any friends. No wonder she was home alone on a friday night. Why was it that she had inheritated the ugly gene in the family. Why was it Prue was so perfect , with her long black hair and those blue piercing eyes? And why was it that phoebe was so cute even if she wasn't trying. Why was it that she had to walk around with all this on her schoulder.  
  
Piper make sure phoebe is home on time! Piper make sure your sisters don't fight! Piper make dinner tonight i have to go out! Piper do this Piper do that! Why was it always Piper, piper,Piper.  
  
Prue never had to make dinner, Phoebe never had to make sure she and Prue didnt fight.Why didnt Prue have to make sure Phoebe was home on time! Why didnt grams love her liked she loved Prue and Phoebe.  
  
Why was it when Phoebe got home with an A she got praised to high heaven but when she brought home another A grams just looked at and said. "Well done Piper but if you had gotten that one right you could have had an A+" Why was it when Prue came home on time grams would Pat her on the shoulder and say "thats my girl how about next time you can stay out half an hour longer" But she had always come home on time never had grams ever said that she could stay out later. Again Piper walked over to the mirror.  
  
Looking at herself a thought came to mind, why not she asked her self. It is not like it would be a big loss, no body would miss me. A tear slowly coming down her cheek. i could see mom again. I know she loves me. For daddy doesnt even bother with me anymore. And Prue and Phoebe wouldnt mind they would all get more attention from grams. So why not go through with it.  
  
She weight the options the pro and the cons and in her mind the cons far outweight the pro's. She walked in to the batroom looking in the cabinets shearching for that one little item she knew her dad had left here. All the while she is looking tears are making tracks on her cheeks. Why are you crying Piper? She asks herself. This is what you want right! Right this is what she wanted. As she got of the floor and closed the cabinet.  
  
Okay where was she going to do this. In here? In her room? downstairs? Yeah maybe downstairs in the basement? No it would take to long for them to find her? How about her room? Yeah her room grams came to check on her everynight she would surly find her there!  
  
Piper slowly walked to her room again she looked in the mirror. You are doing the right thing! she tells herself again. her eyes are red and her nose is runny. The struggle within herself so big. do it or not do it. But she has gone so far now. Does she want to put failure on the list of things that make her so pathic. No she doesnt she is going to do it. Her mind is made up.  
  
What about a note should she write a note. Well she could but what good would it do? So no note then! But then maybe Prue and Phoeb might think it is their fault! So a note then? Yes she would write a note, just a little one. Piper walks over to the desk and takes out a piece of paper. Okay now what to write. Dear grams ,Prue and Phoebe? No no that is not right, New piece of paper. Grams prue and phoebe , I am sorry! No , no . That is not right either. Think piper what are you going to tell them. Okay then maybe no note. I mean if they dont know why i am doing this then they dont deserve a note!  
  
Piper walks over to the bed and sits down, she picks up her teddy bear the only thing left that her mom had given her. You think i am doing the right thing right rugsy she asked him. The bear only staring at her with his one eye. she burries her head in into the bear. I know i am doing the right thing. Slowly she openes her hand revealing what she had found i the bathroom. she looked at it.  
  
Oh no she couldnt do it in here it would be way to messy and then grams had to clean it. She would go to the bathroom over the bath tub , yes that is what she would do. Then all grams had to do was turn on the shower! Wait even better she would turn the shower on while she did it. Then there was nothing to clean. So off she goes to the bathroom. She turns on the shower get's undressed and steps into the shower. Slowly she raises her other hand to her wrist. The moment had come the moment of thruth. The moment she would leave this world behind. she places the blade on her wrist.........When there is knock on the door.  
  
"PIPER........hurry i gotta go to the bathroom" She hears prue. A sigh escapes from her lips. she turns of the shower and opens the door. "Why are you home so early"? she wants to know from Prue. "What do you mean early, I should be lucky that grams is not home yet or i would be grounded it is almost midnight, Why is she always on my case Piper, Why doesnt she trust me like she does You, i swear sometimes i think she loves you and phoebe more then me" Prue says.  
  
Piper smiles and put her arms around her big sister and gives her a kiss. "What was that for"? prue asked. "For always being there at just the right moment Prue that is why" Piper said as she walked to her room. leaving a stunned Prue behind  
  
The end 


End file.
